marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Corvus Glaive (Earth-11584)
History "If nothing else, wizard, you have earned my enmity on this day. Know this advice, your hubris will be your undoing." Corvus Glaive was a member of Thanos' Elite Strike Team known as the Black Order, four refugees from conquered worlds who were trained to be Thanos' personal hit squad. Like the other members of the Order, Glaive was ruthlessly efficient in killing individuals, and was often given infiltration and assassination missions, as he worked best on his own. It has been speculated that Glaive may have been the most intelligent of the Order, albeit not the most powerful. It is known that he was jealous of Ebony Maw and the fact that he was chosen to be Thanos' majordomo after the death of The Other. His weapon of choice was similar to his namesake, a bladed pole that he could also use to project energy blasts. Glaive was present with the rest of the Order during the Siege of Xandar, though what part he played in this is uncertain. Following the destruction of Asgard, Glaive was dispatched to Earth alongside Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian in order to obtain the Mind and Time Stones. While the other two left for Edinburgh to intercept The Vision and the Mind Stone, Glaive chose to wait in secret and attack Kamer-Taj for the Time Stone when Wong brought the stone there for safe keeping (surprising everyone, as they had initially anticipated him attacking the Sanctum Sanctorum as he had in a previous timeline.) Glaive was the only one of the three to succeed in his mission, and led the Chitauri invasion of Earth in an attempt to acquire the Mind Stone as well and avenge his fallen comrades, though this was repelled. Later, on an orbital platform, Glaive was one of Thanos' two remaining minions along with Ebony Maw (and a degenerated Nebula) as Thanos "awaited" the arrival of the Soul Stone. When they were confronted by the united heroes of Earth, Glaive was easily overwhelmed by the numbers and killed. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Glaive confronted Doctor Strange in the Sanctum Sanctorum instead of Wong in Kamer-Taj. This led to a stalemate battle between Glaive and Strange, ultimately resulting in Glaive's mission failure. During the Chitauri invasion, Glaive did manage to kill the Vision, but was ultimately killed by a distraught Wanda Maximoff. Powers & Abilities * Skilled Combatant: Corvus Glaive was a skilled hand to hand combatant, as Gamora once remarked that he was her equal in this area. * Energy Glaive: Per his namesake, Corvus Glaive's primary weapon was a poleaxe with a singular blade on the end, that could also channel energy for increased striking power and short range projectiles. Weaknesses Being primarily a hand-to-hand combatant, Glaive was at a disadvantage at range and could easily be overwhelmed by several opponents at once, which ultimately led to his death. In an alternative timeline, Glaive also displayed the same level of overconfidence that the other members of the Black Order displayed. Film Details Corvus Glaive appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Michael James Shaw. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) only * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters